My Heart Will Forever be Yours
by Books2beRed
Summary: What happens after Tony leaves Ziva in Israel? When Tony becomes sick a year and a half later Ziva returns to see him. Will she stay or leave again? AU since Ziva is gone. Full of Angst, Romance, and Drama! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please enjoy this new story. I know I haven't been doing much on fanfiction but I've just been really busy. Sorry! Hopefully I can get back to writing on a daily basic so you guys don't have to wait so long for a new chapter. Anyway thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Wished I owned NCIS but I don't (sad face). Just gonna borrow them for this story and maybe even some others!**

Every day is like clockwork to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS; a circle that will never end and will only repeat again and again. Tony doesn't know if his life is going forwards or backwards. He can never tell. Every morning he wakes up at five or earlier. It all depends on the night before. Some night he would lay awake in the king sized bed he had gotten months ago. At first he wasn't sure if he got it out of hopes that perhaps Ziva would return or of a need a change. Six months after he had left her standing on the tamarack he believed it was because he needed change. It had been one year and about almost three months since he had last seen and spoken to her and Tony swears that each day is draining him. Things would just never be the same. His whole routine has changed immensely. Tony finds himself going to the gym three times a week and running every morning. If the weather is good he will even walk to work. If it is not he will take the bus. He never really had gotten around to buying a new car. He does not each as much anymore and finds himself cooking healthier meals in his kitchen for him to eat for dinner. He guesses he has lost about fifteen pounds. His body image is now slim and muscular. Clothing had changed slightly too. His old suits had become too big so he had them put into storage. His newer suits were mostly used for more special occasions and he opted on wearing button down shirts with jeans or dress pants or a t- shirt or button down shirt underneath a sports coat. He hence wears ties these days too. He cut his hair shorter also to match his slimmer image. It is now short and spikey much like it had been when Jenny died. He looks much younger and healthier but that was just the outside.

In the inside Tony was slowing being drained of his energy. He would arrive to work up to an hour or half an hour early. He would do his paper work and if he finished his he would begin on McGee's or Bishop's. At first they questioned him about his actions but after several weeks of the same thing they took it as normal and continued with work. Tony still joked at work. Not as much as he used to but he knew he had to keep up what people expected of him as Tony DiNozzo so Gibbs wouldn't get suspicious. At first Tony had struggled with having a new partner. Sure Bishop was fun but it just wasn't Ziva. It probably would never be.

Tonight was Christmas Eve and the whole team was going out to dinner. Tony stood in his bathroom dressed in a one of his expensive pair of Italian shoes, black dress pants, a black shirt, a black suit jacket, and a white tie. He finished straightening his tie and quickly excited the bathroom grabbing his jacket as he went out the door. Tony hailed a taxi and was soon on his way to meet the rest of the team.

When Tony arrived everyone was already there waiting at the entrance of the restaurant talking. The group consisted of Gibbs, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and Breena with their one year old boy Brady in Breena's arms sound asleep, Bishop with her husband Tyler, McGee and Delilah the newly engaged couple. McGee had proposed a few months ago and the couple planned to be married over the summer. As soon as Tony excited the taxi he was immediately crushed by Abby's hug.

"I'd thought you'd forgotten!" She exclaimed laughing.

"Me?" He asked a charming DiNozzo grin appearing on his face.

Abby punched him lightly on the arm laughing, "Come on lets go see the others."

After saying hello to everybody the team went into the restaurant where they were seated at a large table. Soon after the drinks were poured the night began. Tony first talked to Abby, McGee, and Delilah. Abby wouldn't shut up about the wedding she was just too excited. After hearing a tale from Ducky Tony then held Brady for a few minutes.

"You know Tony," Jimmy said smiling at the image in front of him, "you'd make a great father."

"Maybe." Tony said a said smile crossed his face causing Jimmy to give Tony a pat on the back.

"You'll be okay." He tried to assured his friend. Tony gave another sad smile and nodded.

Tony's mood was lightened when he then began to talk to Ellie and Tyler. Tyler was photographer and did crazy things to get insane photos. Tony actually really liked the guy. They'd hung out a few times. After telling a story to them about gluing McGee's fingers to the keyboard Tony finally took a minute to eat his food. By the end of the night everyone was exhausted but also filled happy hearts. Complements of Gibbs paying the check the team went outside to go their separate ways.

After saying goodnight to everyone Tony hailed and taxi and was soon unlocking the door to his apartment. Besides the renovation he had done last summer his apartment had also changed in a different way. It now looked more lived in. A Christmas tree strung with lights and hung with ornaments stood by the window, presents for his coworkers under the tree. Underneath of his movie collection there was now a small collection of books. Ever since he had left her he found himself reading a book every now and then. One thing he did many nights was study this Hebrew book that he had bought. Every so slowing he was learning the language. Was it her that made him want to learn the full language? Yes, but then again he would do anything for her. His baby grand piano is covered with music he's been learning and he has to say he thinks he sounds quiet good. Tony slips off his jacket and goes to his bar and pours himself a small glass of scotch. After draining the glass and placing it in the sink he goes to the bathroom to change and to get ready for bed. He collapses in his exhausted but happy. The happiest he's been in quiet a long time. Slowly Tony falls to sleep and for once he is at peace.

**A/N: Hey guys! I hoped you enjoyed first chapter. I don't know when I'll be able to post next chapter. I still am also working on La Sua Vita and hopefully there will be a chapter up for that too. And please review! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's next instalment of story! Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS.**

When Tony woke the next morning he was bewildered to see that it was 0700. To him these days that was like sleeping in. Tony rolled out of his bed and walked to the window in his room to see snow falling onto the ground. He smiled and went to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

This year Christmas would be at Tony's apartment. It was small but the team decided they should trade off some years. Once Tony had taken a shower and gotten dressed he made his way to the kitchen to make a strong cup of coffee.

Soon after he ate a light breakfast of toast Tony decided he better get cooking. He was thankful for Abby who had offered for everyone to bring a dish so he would just be cooking the Christmas turkey. Tony had agreed relieved of the extra weight being taken off his shoulders. After a few tries and two hours the turkey was finally in the oven seasoned and stuffed.

Glad that was over Tony retired to his piano to play a few Christmas tunes. Soon music filled the apartment and it didn't feel so lonely anymore. After a light lunch around twelve Tony decided he should probably straighten up the apartment since the team would be there in a few hours at 1800. It wasn't bad but there were a few things lying around. After turning on some Christmas music Tony got to work. He swept and dusted and made sure everything looked in place and not messy. When he got to the shelf under the books and movies were Kate was in her fish bowl he stared passed her. Ziva's golden Star of David necklace was resting on black velvet a border of fine cherry wood and an opening glass cover. A few months ago Tony decided he would rather have the necklace at home than rather at work. He opted to take down the necklace and the photo that he had of him and Ziva from a few summers ago when Abby, McGee, Ziva, and Tony had gone to the beach for a little weekend getaway. He remembered the moment almost like it was yesterday. They had all been on the beach enjoying the warmth the sun was giving off. Tim and Tony had gone out to the water to swim but the two girls stayed on the beach saying they were going to enjoy getting a tan. When Tony got out of the water he had found Ziva lying on her stomach her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful and Tony new he just had to thwart with her. Putting a finger to his lips nodding at Abby he snuck up behind Ziva. Ziva sensed something was wrong but before she could do anything he wrapped his arms around her. He remembered her screaming and giving him playful punches demanding him to put her down. That's when Abby had taken the picture. Tony decided that it shouldn't matter what the others thought so he left both of them there.

Soon the apartment was clean and smelled of fresh pine because of the candle he had lit. At around five Tony settled down on his couch a glass of wine and a Hebrew book in hand. The language was still troubling to Tony but he had managed to learn enough to read a few books in the language. Only five minutes after Tony had settled the doorbell rang. Tony groaned in dismay as he set his book and wine on the coffee table. He then made his way over to the door wondering who would be showing up an hour earlier than supposed too. Oh yeah, right; Abby. There on the other side of the door stood the happy Goth; brown paper bags full of food in both arms.

"Abbs," Tony said as he opened the door, "What's with all the food?"

"Well Tony!" She said excitedly as she made her way into the kitchen, "I thought you might have forgotten _something_."

Tony laughed, "Seriously Abby. The turkey is well taken care of." He led her over to the oven and opened it just a crack so she could peek through.

She gasped, "Tony DiNozzo when did you learn to cook?!"

"I have for quite a while now Abbs. Just never felt like using the skills till about a year ago."

Abby nodded, "Well I brought supplies so I could make my portion of the meal." She said.

"Beer?" Tony said motioning to the fridge. Abby just smiled.

While Tony retrieved her beer Abby went over to the stereo system and turn on a Christmas track. Soon she was dancing all over the kitchen as she cooked.

An hour later the doorbell rang once more. With flour in his hair from Abby's _roll_ making he made his way to the door.

"We bring wine and a casserole!" Ellie declared as she held up the dish. Tyler held up a bottle of wine.

Tony smiled and opened the door further so the couple could come in.

"What happened to your hair Tony?" Ellie asked.

"And your clothes." Tyler added.

"Abby." Was Tony's simple reply, "I'm going to go take a shower and clean up a bit, okay? Abby is in the kitchen so feel free to join her. If anyone else from the team knocks just let them in."

Ellie nodded and she and Tyler made their way to the smell of fresh rolls.

After taking a shower and slipping on a Christmas sweater over a white button down shirt Tony made his way back to the company. When he arrived in the kitchen he found Abby, Bishop, Tyler, McGee, Delilah, and Ducky all there laughing as they sipped from wine glasses. Unfortunately the Palmer's were spending Christmas with Breena's family so they wouldn't be attending tonight's feast.

"Tony!" Abby squealed. She ran over to him and handed him a glass of wine.

"Thanks," He said. He then glanced around the kitchen, "And now we wait for the silver fox to appear." Tony said pretending he was telling a ghost story. Just then there were three exacted knocks on the door.

"That's him." Tony said.

Tony went to the entrance of the apartment and unlocked the door. Gibbs stood on the other side a bottle of bourbon in hand.

"Don't cook much." He stated handing over the bottle as he glanced around the room.

The two of them made their way to the kitchen to meet everyone else. As soon as Gibbs entered Abby handed him a wine glass and then raised hers, "Let the night begin!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews can make me right faster. Already started next chapter so hopefully it will be up soon. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
